A wonderful Christmas time
by its a story of love
Summary: Very late Christmas fic. Hood Mills Family fluff with added charming family fun


**This is almost a week late, but hey it's still 2016 so that's something. This was written for Meredith-Derek as her secret Santa.**

 **I hope those of you who celebrate had a very Merry Christmas; to those of you who don't I hope you had a relaxing Sunday spent with those you love.**

 **Hood Mills/OUAT extravaganza Christmas. I don't own the characters or the show, I do own the mistakes**

 **Thank you to those who have supported me throughout the year. Enjoy!**

It was Christmas Eve in the Mills Hood household, which meant that Regina was trying to convince her sons to sleep, a somewhat difficult feat considering how much candy they had snuck during the course of the day. The fact that the obscene amount of food and the universal acceptance that t Christmas you can have chocolate with every meal (that was definitely Miss Swan's influence) was far from reassuring her. Still Christmas comes but once a year- and after the year full of curses, villains, hatred and fear- Christmas offered some resemblance of normality. A chance, not necessarily to breathe but to enjoy family- in all its complicated glory.

The stockings (Roland's adorned with a bow and arrow, Henry's a book, and baby peanut with an apple) had been placed on the fireplace- Roland demanding to be in the middle: so Santa sees his first, causing everyone to laugh. Henry- whom Regina knew had discovered the truth about Santa played along with his brother- showing him how to track Santa and making the reindeer food. The remnants of which was glitter in every crevice. Ellie May have a special stocking for her first Christmas, provided by her aunt/mother. Zelena and Regina shared Ellie May, both would act as mothers although she would live with Regina 4/7 days a week, if only for the reason that the home was bigger and no matter the differences between the sisters they knew how important it was to grow up with siblings.

Robin saw the stress on his fiancé's (he had proposed to her on her return- saying that he wanted to be her future, that no matter what happened when they were together it was true) face, herded Roland and an excited Henry (who was excited to have a big Christmas) to bed, reading them The Night before Christmas, it didn't take long before the children were asleep.

He returned downstairs to the living room, only to find a crying Regina. He was shocked, Regina had the biggest soul he knew, but even now struggled to be open with her emotions. A lasting scar of her mother's- believing that it was a weakness.

Wrapping his arms around her, he was pleased to see she relaxed "Milady what's got you so upset"

Regina sniffed and wiped her eyes before answering "I'm not upset. I'm just… just scared because after everything I want tomorrow to be perfect. I want to see the boys open their presents and believe in Christmas. I want Ellie to be excited and mutter words that don't have a context but make my heart melt. I want me and my sister to truly start anew tomorrow. I want to find Snow's optimism and incessant happiness endearing rather than annoying. I want Emma to be the biggest kid of the lot. I would love for a kiss under the mistletoe. Snow for everyone to mess around. I want it to feel normal. The only trouble is I don't know what normal is. I'm scared because I want one day in the year to be Regina and for nothing else to matter"

Robin stifled a laugh, Regina was beautiful, smart, and a dork but she was at her core an insecure person- the little girl that had to please everyone for fear of what would happen if she didn't. Perfection was not a goal it was a bench mark. "Regina tomorrow is Christmas- there is nothing normal about it. At least for someone who is still wrapping their head around flying reindeer, and pigs in blankets? It's a day for celebrating the extra ordinary- the birth of an extra ordinary baby- whom was born to ordinary people but would be the saviour of the world- with little choice. It is the day in which people celebrate the extra ordinary power of love, of belief. It's the day when people exchange gifts- a thank you: for being there. Storybrooke might not be a normal town. We might not be a normal family but that doesn't mean that it won't work or everything is going to go wrong. It just means we are going to have an extraordinary Christmas. As for your concerns about the mistletoe- how about we go and find what Santa left and rectify that, hm?"

Regina laughed and smiled that rare beautiful elusive smile nodding.

Robin thanked Regina's need for perfection and organisation. Both of them racing to complete the stockings.

Neither could decide who won the impromptu race, and instead decided to seal the draw with a kiss, a long passionate sweet kiss. One that would be remembered. Their first Christmas. May there be many more to come.

Christmas Day came far too early, the two of them deciding to stay up late last night, committing every inch of the body to memory. Kisses peppered across hot sweaty skin. An expression of love, a tangle of limbs.

Still Christmas waits for no one especially when you have a six year old shouting IT'S CHRISTMAASSSS. A child crying- mercifully Ellie was getting better at sleeping now- so they'd only been interrupted once last night. Not to mention a teenager that was constantly hungry.

Roland's smile only grew as he delved further into his stocking- a toy monkey- was one of his favourite, Regina had worried he would be too old for cuddly toys. Henry loved the latest supergirl comic-smirking at his mom- Regina loved Supergirl, but had a weakness for her sister Alex, one that Robin found rather sweet. Not that he could talk; Robin was rather fond of Batman. The peanut was eager to have someone read we're going on a bear hunt. Robin remained confused- why would someone deliberately hunt a bear. This world truly was strange.

Before long the family arrived, smiles, hugs, the awkward which way are they going to kiss. The mansion, which once was rather intimidating and almost eerily quiet, was now full of laughter and cheers. Emma was currently playing what's in the bag- and screaming the house down: Anyone would have thought there was a snake or something in there, instead of the harmless collection of household objects. Snow and David were cooing over Ellie, Neal was tottering about- terrifying everyone when he decided to use the tree to pull himself up. Roland was chattering away to anyone and everyone- before getting the honour to ring the bell signifying dinner was served.

Dinner was a success with the chatter dying down to appreciative compliments and the clatter of knives and forks. Regina laughed causing people to look at her, and Robin to offer a knowing smile. Emma, noticing the embarrassed flush on Regina's face- broke the tension, eyeing the apple sauce with suspicion- "You didn't poison this, your majesty" she joked. After that, whatever lingering tension dissipated and everyone enjoyed the Christmas meal. It was of course Snow to speak.

"I recognise many of you would rather move onto deserts, or shots (her focus on her daughter for that) but I would just like to thank Regina for cooking a delicious meal. This year has been difficult for all of us. We've had to learn things about ourselves we'd rather not. We've lost people we loved- may their memories live on. We have been scared, scared to love, scared to tell the truth, scared of the future. Yet despite all its challenges this year has, at least I think I believe bought us closer together, it has taught us to listen more, to talk less. To love harder and while we can. It has taught us that friendships can be forged in the hardest times, and will last the most difficult challenges. This year has done everything in its power to tear us apart, yet here we are together. A family. Here's to us"

A chorus of Here Here followed and the family continued to enjoy the day.

 **Thank you very much for reading. Maybe leave a review?**

 **I wish you all a Happy New Year- lets fill it with love and happiness.**


End file.
